MIA
by DDC2
Summary: AU to end of Season 3 - Season 4. First Strike/Lifeline/Adrift never happened. Weir went MIA during a routine mission and is found 6 months later.


_AN: Came across this when I was clearing out my hard drive recently. I'd written it before "First Strike" aired, when all we knew was the upcoming cast changes but not any specifics so it's obviously AU. Any Ancient is actually Latin, though I may not have gotten tenses/word endings right. I had to look most of it up and it's been a long time since high school Latin. _

John gestured to halt, raising his P-90 and turning toward where he thought he'd heard something in the woods. His team had left their jumper cloaked in a clearing about half a kilometer away and were proceeding on foot in the direction of what appeared to be a town on a small hill several kilometers distant. The last thing he expected was to hear his name.

"John?" a woman's voice, then a figure emerging from behind a tree. John stared, not believing his eyes. Even dressed in rough clothing, with her hair tucked into a hat, and carrying what looked like a musket, he recognized her.

"Elizabeth? It's really you?" Lowering his weapon he moved closer. "We've been searching for you for six months."

She didn't reply, just reached out and hugged him. Then Rodney, Tayla and even Ronan. "I never thought I'd see any of you again. I…" She started to say more, but her voice broke and for a while the only sound was the breeze in the trees.

Rodney, of course, broke the silence. "What happened? Why didn't you contact us?" Then taking a good look at her "And why are you dressed like something out of Davy Crocket?"

That last comment broke the tension. Elizabeth shook her head, smiling, "Patience", then called in the direction from which she'd come "It's OK, these are friends of mine". Several others, similarly dressed, emerged from the woods, one coming up to Elizabeth. "Legatio, we must not remain here. They will soon come to investigate the gate activity."

Nodding at the man Elizabeth started to speak when a teenaged girl ran up, panting, "Patrol, … close." Everyone became alert at that, bringing their weapons to the ready.

John called out "this way", adding to Elizabeth "jumper's about half a klick back toward the gate." She nodded and fell in beside him as he broke into a jog, the rest of the Atlantis team and the locals following.

After a few minutes John stopped, hitting the control to uncloak the jumper and lower it's ramp, then standing guard as Elizabeth ran into the ship, urging her bewildered companions to hurry. Tayla helped the girl who'd warned them, directing her to a bench as she tried to catch her breath. Rodney pushed ahead into the cockpit, followed by Ronan and John, the ramp already rising to seal the ship and the cloak again engaged to hide them from whoever they'd been running from.

"Care to explain just who the bad guys are here?" John asked, taking the pilot's seat as Elizabeth slipped in next to him in the copilot's chair. The man who'd called her Legatio had followed them and now stood behind her, clearly uncomfortable.

"They call themselves the Ventuli. Late 18th Century technological level. There was some sort of planet wide pandemic about a century ago. Think the 1918 flu pandemic with medical knowledge at the level of 100 years earlier. Most of the population was wiped out, except in this one town, Montis Ventulus, which was an artists' colony/vacation retreat for the well to do, complete with Roman baths. Apparently the survivors, all 150 of them, decided that they were saved because they were the elite, superior to the 'unwashed masses'. Literally. They're paranoid about dirt and hygiene."

John interrupted "Paranoid about strangers too?"

Elizabeth nodded yes, then continued. "The Ventuli won't do any manual labor, even the Guard members have servants who keep their equipment clean and do the heavy work. They rounded up the few other survivors they found outside the city, most of whom were in bad shape, basically made them slaves. But there weren't enough laborers so they began shanghaiing people from other planets. Until someone realized that it was easier and cleaner to pay criminals for unwilling workers."

Tayla started to ask a question just as the man standing behind Elizabeth gasped. A squad of Guardsmen was passing just outside the jumper's window. "Don't worry, Zeb. They can't see us" Elizabeth assured the man. He didn't look entirely convinced, staring at the soldiers until they were out of sight.

"I say we give them a few minutes to get out of range, then get out of here." John suggested to Elizabeth. "I assume you have a bolt hole somewhere nearby?"

She smirked at his choice of words, and asked him to bring up the HUD. Zeb was startled at the display floating in front of the window. Elizabeth pointed to some low hills several kilometers away with a narrow valley running between them, accessible only by one short, well hidden passage between two of the hills, and suggested a nearby hollow as the closest landing sight. No one said anything more, knowing Elizabeth would continue her story later on.

As John readied the Jumper for lift off Elizabeth rose and headed for the rear of the ship, disappearing into the tiny lavatory. She returned just as they approached the landing site, face washed and her hair pulled back with an elastic, pausing to grab a bottle of water from a storage bin. "Amazing what we take for granted" was all she said.

Once on the ground they gathered supplies and prepared for the short hike to the camp. Elizabeth handed the musket she'd been carrying earlier to one of her group, strapping on a 9 mil from the jumper's stores and shoving extra magazines into the pockets of her buckskin jacket. It looked rather incongruous, the modern weapon against the homespun britches. But the familiar weapon was reassuring, a connection with her real life, as much as she still disliked it's necessity.

Nan, the girl who'd warned them of the patrol ran ahead to alert the sentries, having long since recovered from her earlier sprint. The rest walked at a good pace, covering the distance in less than 20 minutes. No one spoke, the Atlantis team on alert and Zeb's group still trying to process their recent experiences.

The encampment consisted of a number of tents, some rough wooden shelters for basic manufacturing, and neat rows of some sort of crops extending from a swiftly moving stream. Several narrow brooks flowed along the lower levels of the surrounding hills, the bases of which were broken at intervals by entrances into their interiors.

After introducing John and his team to the leaders of the settlement and relating what had transpired in the last hour or so, Elizabeth led them to a shady spot near the stream. Leaning against a tree, stopping every so often to take a bite of the chocolate bar she'd coaxed from Rodney or a sip of water, she told her story.

She'd been caught up in translating the Ancient writing on the pillar in the town square on PX….., Sergeant Graham on guard duty, while Tayla and Ronan were checking out possible trading opportunities and John and Rodney were trying to discover any, preferably technological, connection to the Ancients other than the pillar. Without warning a group of men had opened fire. Sgt. Graham went down, Elizabeth managed to get off a few shots but dropped her gun when she was grazed by a bullet, then she was stunned or hit with a tranq dart, she never discovered which. Next thing she knew she was waking up in an unfamiliar, locked room, wearing a loose tunic, her wound bandaged, all of her gear missing.

John interrupted at that point, reassuring her that Graham was OK. They'd found him, and her backpack, gun and other equipment, but no trace of her or the dozen others who disappeared that day. The kidnappers had raced into town in Jeep like vehicles, guns blazing, grabbed whoever they could get their hands on and left the way they'd come, knocking the DHD on its side on their way through the Gate. By the time Rodney got it working again they were long gone. They'd searched for her, done everything they could think of to find any lead but come up empty. In the process they'd discovered that this wasn't an isolated event, that a gang of motorized thugs periodically appeared on less developed planets, grabbed people at random and left after temporarily disabling the local Gates.

"That fits with what I've been able to piece together. The people here are from at least 30 planets, or their ancestors were. The Ventuli pay the slave catchers a bounty for every live, healthy captive at a quarterly exchange. Never more than 10 or 15 people at a time, or from any one place." Continuing with her story Elizabeth told of being brought to another room where her uniform and gear were laid out and asked about each item. Her flashlight was of particular interest, as her interrogator had managed to turn it on. She finally convinced him it wasn't anything dangerous, just an artificial light that would eventually burn out, but he confiscated it anyway, along with her vest, pocket knife, and spare ammunition. The rest of her things were returned to her and she was able to change back into her uniform, which, to her surprise, had been washed and mended, and left alone for several hours.

"The uniform and equipment turned out to be important. They assumed that I was military, which made them wary, but also basically respectful I'd heard others being questioned while I waited and they were much blunter - name, what their trade was, get dressed and follow me. From what I've learned since I was the first captive who didn't fit their neat boxes of artisan or laborer, people who do jobs beneath the dignity of the Ventuli. I was a woman, while their Guard members are all men. The Ventuli are fairly small, none of the women taller than Miko, most of the men Radek's height or shorter, as were the majority of their captives. Basically they didn't know what to make of me or do with me.

Finally an older man dressed in a uniform out of _Pirates of Penzance_ came in and started asking questions about where I was from, why was I on the planet where I'd been captured, etc. I gave him a combination of partial truths - my name, that my people are called Tau'ri, a 'rank', Legatio." Anticipating Rodney's comment "It's Latin, can mean either ambassador or commander, which seemed appropriate. They wanted military, I gave them military. Said I'm my base's admin officer and linguist, and was just doing my job translating old writing for my survey team."

That had gotten the officer's attention. Her brought in several others, who questioned Elizabeth about more academic matters and quizzed her on translating several pieces of Ancient writing. She was assigned to work in the archives, spending long hours first learning their writing system, then pouring over endless documents, cataloguing the collection and writing translations on parchment with pen and ink. Any time Ventuli came in she had to stop what she was doing and assist them, as none would deign to pull a book from the shelf, let alone re-shelve it. Her movements were severely restricted, limited to the dormitory and mess shared by the others who worked in the archives building and adjacent Town Hall. At least the Ventuli fear of germs meant she always had clean clothes and could take a bath whenever she wasn't working. The constant washing quickly took a toll on her uniform, though. And her inability to tailor the men's clothing they'd had to give her, as none of the women's garments came close to fitting her, provided much amusement. Until the cook/housekeeper finally took pity on her and made the alterations.

After about 2 months the long work days with only a half day off a week, and the lack of fresh air and exercise started to get to her. "I was starting to climb the walls. I was bored and antsy, but couldn't figure any way out. Then one night Zeb appeared. There's an Underground Railway of sorts, they smuggle people out through a tunnel that must have been built to escape the Wraith but had been forgotten after the pandemic. One of the blacksmiths discovered it years ago, when he was repairing broken sewer grates and found that one opens into a dry tunnel instead of leading into the sewer system. Since a sewer grate is not something a Ventuli would ever investigate it became the perfect escape route. They leave false trails, never take people from the same place and only a few at a time. Zeb's group had been planning a risky operation to free the master gunsmith, taking as much of his equipment as they could manage in the process, as well as other skilled workers. When word filtered out that one of the new captives had a military background, I was added to the list. Ten of us got away that night, the largest group they'd ever managed, with a lot of materiel."

"So you got out, what, 4 months ago?" Rodney asked. "And you're still here?"

"Getting out of the city and off this planet are two different matters. It would be simple enough to get to the Gate, the patrols keep to a rigid schedule. Sentries watch from the town wall and alert the Guard to any gate activity, as you've seen. But there'd be plenty of time to dial and go through before a patrol could reach the Gate. If we could dial out. The problem is, only a handful of Ventuli know what this planet's origin symbol is, it's their most closely guarded secret.

"The wooden screen around the gate and the tent over the DHD, no one can see the symbols." Tayla realized. "I wondered at their purpose. I have never seen such constructions before. "

"We know the symbol, obviously." John added with a grin. "We can use the DHD in the Jumper, be out of here anytime we want."

Elizabeth nodded, then told them she had some unfinished business before she could leave. After the success of "The Great Escape" the escapees, who'd adopted the name _Solvo Populus_, free people, began planning a more active campaign against the Ventuli. While the valley encampment was safe and well established, people had grown increasingly tired of hiding, of having to avoid patrols when they ventured out of the valley, of worrying for the safety of those who remained captives. Hunters had found a deposit of saltpeter in the next valley, and abandoned ironworks forgotten after the miners and smiths died in the pandemic. Now, with their numbers increased and the means to fashion muskets and ammunition, they could go on the offensive. That's where Elizabeth came in.

"Zeb and his lieutenants were planning a direct assault, into the city through the tunnel, counting on surprise and help from non- Ventuli. Guess I let my diplomatic face slip when I heard the plan, because Zeb immediately challenged me to come up with a better plan, since I so obviously disagreed with his."

"It could have worked" from Ronan, to which John replied "Yeah, with a couple squads of Marines, automatic weapons and lots of C-4. And lots of casualties."

"Exactly" Elizabeth agreed. "We have about 50 people who've learned to handle muskets, though at the time only about 20 weapons. Against maybe 300 Guardsmen, out of around 2000 Ventuli, some of whom would fight back. They reminded me of the Minutemen, the whole "18th of April in '75", which gave me some ideas."

Tayla and Ronan had no idea what she was talking about but had learned that someone would eventually explain. John smiled and she could tell he'd made the connection. "Pick 'em off from behind trees and boulders, harass their movements. That's what you were doing when we found you."

"Yeah. We've become a real thorn in their side, and we've been lucky. The first op I planned freed an entire farm's labor, along with most of the tava beans they'd just finished harvesting, and put several Guardsmen out of commission. Our snipers aim for their legs, disabling but not fatal wounds whenever possible. The Guard's stretched pretty thin at this point. We took out their only working iron mine, but we've concentrated on farms, put a real dent in their food production, leaving just enough for everyone to eat but they have to ration. And we stopped the last 'shipment' of workers by ambushing the bounty hunters when they made their last 'delivery'."

Elizabeth paused, stood and walked a bit, needing a break. John suspected she'd taken part in that last op and it had cost her. Returning fire in self defense was one thing, participating in an ambush, no matter how bad the foes, was an entirely different matter.

And he doubted there had been much concern about whether the bounty hunters were seriously injured.

After a few minutes Elizabeth sat again, taking John's hand. "I need to see this through. And I need your help." Looking at each of her friends in turn "All your help."

Tayla inclined her head in acknowledgement, as Rodney blurted "Of course, Of course." Ronan just stood where he was, fingering the butt of his weapon. John squeezed Elizabeth's hand and drew her closer.

Their moment was broken by a loud gong, followed almost immediately by the sounds of children chattering and laughing. At the sound Elizabeth rose and walked a little way toward the encampment, looking for someone, then waved when she spotted whoever it was. One of the older children broke away from the others, leading a small girl in their direction. The girl soon broke away and came running up to Elizabeth, calling her "Mama", to the surprise of the Atlantis team.

"Something you want to tell us, Elizabeth?" John questioned. Elizabeth just smiled and hugged the little girl, who had hidden her face in Elizabeth's jacket on hearing the strange man's voice.

"Don't be afraid, Sari. Remember me telling you about my home and my friends there?" A slight nod. "These are some of them, John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronan" indicating each as she said their names. Sari glanced at the strangers, but continued to cling to Elizabeth. To the adults "We have an unfortunately large number of orphans here. Sari's mother died when she was born and her father was killed in an accident shortly before we raided the farm where they lived. She basically adopted me." The explanation was short, though Elizabeth's pointed glance at the others and raised eyebrow promised the full story when the child couldn't hear.

Tayla, having the most experience with children, was first to react, squatting down and holding out her hands to the child. "It is an honor to meet you, Sari." The gentle tone was enough to coax Sari to look up. Tayla reached out and, at Elizabeth's nod placed, a hand on each shoulder then inclined her head to almost touch Sari's in the Athosian manner of greeting. Sari giggled, the ice was broken and she allowed each of the others to say hello in their own manner.

Several other children had wandered over, watching curiously. One approached, holding a thin tree branch, calling out "Legatio, come play".

"Not today." Elizabeth called back, Before anyone asked she explained "Baseball, sort of. With people from so many worlds it's become a tradition that everyone teach the children a game from their home planet. They already have a version of soccer, it's pretty much universal, and most of our playground games. There's a gourd that grows here that dries into a rubber like consistency. Small ones are dried whole as balls for the children to play with. I remembered my father talking about playing stickball growing up so I improvised - tree branches instead of broomsticks, tree stumps and boulders as the bases – but it works and the kids enjoy playing."

The boy who'd asked her to play had already run back to his friends They all followed to watch the game, serious conversation deferred while the team caught Elizabeth up on Atlantis with Carter in charge, mostly personal stories and humorous incidents that had happened while she'd been missing and she told them about the people she'd found herself among and the little girl who'd so unexpectedly found a place in her life. Until Sari got bored and tugged Elizabeth into a game of catch. John was easily coaxed into joining their game. The others wandered off, Rodney examining one of the gourd balls, then walking around with his scanner, Tayla stopping to talk to several people and Ronan heading for the smithy.

The games were just breaking up, being close to dinner time, when Rodney came running back, pulling John & Elizabeth aside, waving a piece of rock. "Do you have any idea what this place was? What the Ancients called it?"

"According to the carving above the entrance to the large cavern, where the escape tunnel comes out,_ sardonyx lautumiae_, precious or rare stone quarry. And there was a reference in one of the texts I translated to _argentum calx plagiarius_, literally silver stone planet."

"And what rare, silvery 'stone' do we know was important to the Ancients?"

Elizabeth made the connection. "Naquadah? Of course, we knew there had to be deposits somewhere in this Galaxy, the Stargates couldn't have been built without it. I just never thought of it, we've always translated _argentum_ and _sardonyx _as what those words mean in Latin."

John brought the conversation to the practical, asking about the extent of the deposits, which according to Rodney's preliminary readings were extensive. They discussed the potential benefits of this discovery, from being able to build their own naquadah generators to having a reason to help free the inhabitants of this planet from the Ventuli other that it being the right thing to do, as they made their way to the large tent in the middle of the encampment, where the whole settlement gathered at long tables to eat and socialize.

After dinner the Atlantis team and local leaders got down to the serious discussions. Zeb's original plan to hit the Ventuli through the tunnel was refined into one that had a good change of success, with minimal casualties on either side, contingent on supplies and support from Atlantis. Elizabeth insisted she couldn't leave until the operation was carried out and John wasn't about to leave without her. So they used Rodney's camera to record reports to Carter, Elizabeth scribbled a short note and handed it to Ronan to deliver, then the two men headed for the jumper to return to Atlantis.

*****************

Rodney was requesting Carter meet them in her office before the back of the jumper had even cleared the event horizon. They arrived just after she did, greeted with "You'd better have a good reason for this, McKay," which Rodney ignored, blurting out "We found her! Elizabeth. She's alive, and, well here." He turned the camera's viewing screen toward Sam and hit play.

She wasted no time after seeing the recording, calling for Major Lorne and Drs. Keller and Zalenka to meet her in the briefing room in half an hour, giving Rodney and Ronan time to check in at the infirmary and get cleaned up. As they were leaving Ronan handed her a folder paper with her name scrawled on the front, muttering "From Weir". After reading it she called Chuck into the office.

"Sergeant, I don't want to make a general announcement until after the staff meeting, so keep this quiet. Colonel Sheppard's team have found Dr. Weir. She's fine but needs some help. I believe her things are still here, in storage?" At his nod Carter continued. "Have them brought up to the best empty quarters we have available. "

"Gladly, ma'am. I'll see to it personally."

The next morning three heavily loaded jumpers headed out, Carter leading the mission herself with Captain Marshall in command of the Marine unit. There had been no shortage of volunteers once she'd make the announcement that Dr. Weir had been found, alive and well. Carter had decided that the official report to the SGC would wait until after Doctor Weir was safely back in Atlantis. Major Lorne, in temporary command, wished them luck and prayed the SGC wouldn't call while everyone was gone.

*************************

Though they were expected, the arrival of more than 20 people and several electric carts full of equipment caused quite a stir in the encampment. John and Ronan led Captain Marshal and his Marines to one side of the settlement, where they could set up camp. Rodney pulled Zalenka away as soon as he'd said hello to Elizabeth, guiding one of the equipment carts toward the mine.

Sam had relaxed noticeably when she saw Elizabeth in person. The two women weren't exactly close friends, probably because they were rarely on the same planet at the same time. But they respected each other. Over the last couple of years when their paths crossed at the SGC they'd gotten into the habit of sharing a meal and talking. It was a welcome change for Sam to be able to talk to another woman in a leadership position, something she'd missed since Janet had been killed. She had a lot of fun with Vala, but she just couldn't relate to a lot of things.

"Jack's going to be so relieved when he hears you're OK. He's had Woolsey and the President on his case since you went missing." Sam said smiling.

"Good to see you too, Colonel." The two women hugged. Releasing Sam Elizabeth added "You too, Dr. Keller. Master Cizar here," she indicated an older man standing with several other locals and motioned him to come closer, "the Healer, has been anxious to meet you."

The two began discussing medical matters, and the arrangements Master Cizar had made to deal with any casualties. Elizabeth introduced Sam to Zeb and the other leaders, who welcomed her and the assistance she had brought, then excused themselves to tend to their own business. Keller sent her medical team and equipment off with Master Cizar to set up camp next to his infirmary tent. Finally Elizabeth was alone with Sam, Tayla and Keller.

Sam picked up the duffle she'd dropped earlier. "The things you asked for. Some things for Tayla, too. I know what it's like to have an overnight mission turn into several days."

Elizabeth reached for the duffle and turned to walk toward her tent, but Keller stopped her. "I need to check you out Doctor." Weir exchanged a frustrated glance with Tayla, who'd started to follow, then got an idea. "Would you ladies care to join me in a sauna? The Doctor can do her thing and we can all relax a bit. There's really nothing for us to do just now, anyway."

Sam wanted to argue, they were on a mission. But the final planning meeting wouldn't take place until later in the afternoon, and much as she'd like to poke around in the mine a sauna sounded a lot more enjoyable than dealing with McKay at the moment. So she agreed.

Elizabeth stopped at her tent, where they left most of their gear after grabbing towels from their packs, then brought them to one of the openings cut into the base of a hill, distinguished by an awning over the entrance. And they stepped from a tent city into what was clearly an Ancient facility. Several corridors led off the vestibule, polished stone floors and walls glowing in the torchlight, faint sounds of flowing water in the background. Elizabeth turned down one corridor, the other women following.

"This was one of the deciding factors in the first escapees settling here. The Ancient baths were basically in tact, several small cubicles with individual tubs. There's a hot spring that emerges in here, a channel bringing in fresh spring water, and natural drainage. Hot and cold running water! I was poking around shortly after I arrived, reading what's basically Ancient graffiti. There's one room where the stone's been tiered into a semicircle of benches, with narrow channels running through the floor in front of them. You know in spas on Earth, there's always a sign with instructions on how to use the steam rooms and whirlpools? Seems the Ancients did the same thing. Once I'd translated the instructions, and told the others what we had here it wasn't hard to get help getting it back in working order."

They'd entered a long, narrow room with a door of rough hewn planks at one end, several curtained off alcoves on the other and benches along the sides. Elizabeth lit a rush from one of the torches, opened the door, stepped in and returned after a minute. Addressing Sam and Tayla she said "The sauna should be hot enough by the time you've changed, just go on in when you're ready." Then, reluctantly, to Jenniferr, indicating the nearest alcove "Let's get this over with."

Keller was quick, giving Elizabeth just a basic once over, then leaving her to finish undressing in private. The Doctor's only real concern was the deep bruise on Elizabeth's right shoulder, which she attributed to recoil from firing a musket. It was obvious enough, the purple of the bruise standing out against Elizabeth's light skin above the white towel she was wrapped in, that Sam and Tayla asked about it. They had their own fading bruises from training sessions and the usual mishaps, and they started trading stories about some of the more ridiculous and humorous situations they'd found themselves in.

Keller took advantage of the relaxed atmosphere, getting all three women to open up more than they normally would about their scars and aches and sleepless nights, filling in the blanks in the cut and dried documentation of incidents and treatments in their medical files. She gradually directed the conversation back to Elizabeth's time on this planet, relieved, as were Sam and Tayla, when assured that she had never been physically abused. "I want to run a full scan when we get you back to Atlantis, plus the usual blood tests. Anything else I need to know about, other injuries, illnesses, missed periods?"

"No. No. And just once. When I first escaped, I went from sitting at a desk all day to a lot of physical activity and I lost a lot of weight. Wouldn't have minded missing a few more though." Answering Jennifer's unspoken question "Ever try getting by with rags that have to be washed out?"

Sam and Jennifer grimaced in sympathy. Tayla agreed "It is not pleasant. I believe I speak for all Athosian women in saying there are certain items from Earth that we have come to greatly appreciate."

"I hope to never have to without again," Elizabeth admitted. The conversation shifted from there onto embarrassing moments and silly stories, the sort of "girl talk" that these four women, with all their responsibilities, rarely engaged in.

Their time off didn't last, of course. They'd just left the "spa", Elizabeth commenting on how good it felt to be wearing her own clothes again, when a boy of 6 or so ran up, saying that Mistress Cizar was asking for the Tau'ri Doctor.

"The midwife" Elizabeth explained to the others. "This is Chem. His mother went into labor yesterday afternoon."

Keller didn't bother asking any more questions, just hurried off with the boy. Then Carter's radio squawked, McKay calling her and Sheppard to the mine ASAP. Not knowing if the call meant trouble the women took off running.

They arrived to find the previously dark cavern blazing with artificial light, banks of displays glowing in a room that hadn't been there the day before. Rodney and Radek between them explained that once they'd interfaced the naquadah generator with the empty power console machinery started to react to Rodney's gene. One wall had slid open, revealing a control room.

"This place is huge, lots of tunnels, must be mine shafts. Sheppard, wander around, see what you can turn on. Elizabeth, everything's in Ancient, I need you to translate. Carter, you're with me and Zalenka."

Tayla was the one who realized Sam didn't seem to have heard McKay. "Colonel Carter, are you all right? Colonel?"

Sam blinked. "Sorry. There's so much naquadah, it's a strange feeling."

"I do not understand."

"That's right, you wouldn't know. I can sense naquadah. The Gate, generators, what's in our ships, I'm so used to it it's like white noise. This is a lot more intense." Taking a deep breath she moved to join McKay and Zalenka and soon lost herself in the work.

They all did, their concentration broken by the occasional excited exclamations or mumbled curses, theories bounced back and forth. John radioed in several times with short reports on what he'd found. Tayla helped when asked, after nearly four years she was familiar enough with the Earth and Ancient machinery, but mostly kept out of the way, observing and answering Nan's frequent questions as best she could. The teen had followed them into the mine earlier, and since she stayed out of the way, lent an extra pair of hands when asked and seemed genuinely interested in what they were doing, they let her stay.

They were so wrapped up in their work that no one noticed when several of the Populi entered the mine. A rather loud "Ahem, excuse me" startled them, everyone reaching for sidearms before realizing there was no danger.

The woman who had spoken just shrugged. "You were not present for the midday meal. We have brought food."

"Aya, I'm sorry. I guess we just lost track of time" Elizabeth said, looking at her watch. "It's 1330 local!"

Aya waived off her apology. Gesturing to the monitors, lights and other equipment she admitted "I am beginning to see why you felt out of place among us. The science you have been teaching Nan and the others, this is some of it?"

Rodney picked up on that "Science, you?", earning a growled "McKay" from Carter.

"I may not be a scientist, but I did get good grades in science classes, from grade school through Physics for Poets in college. And in case you've forgotten I was a professor before I got involved with the SGC."

Sam jumped in before Rodney dug himself in deeper. "You've been teaching here?"

"All the adults teach what they know" Aya explained before Elizabeth could answer. "Elizabeth endured much teasing when she first arrived, not being able to sew, knowing little about crops or our cooking methods. She told of machines that plant and harvest crops, weave cloth, produce light and heat. That cooking is not done over open fires but in other machines. The children were fascinated by her tales of flying machines and moving pictures."

Elizabeth continued. "The older kids started to ask more specific questions, how the things I was telling them about worked. I made some paper airplanes, did some rough sketches of bikes and cars, told them about geothermal energy to explain the hot springs, lightning and electricity after a thunderstorm, steam power with a kettle of boiling water. The basic science that we take for granted."

"Your knowledge has benefited us all" Aya complimented. "The lightning rods. The rifling you told the gunsmiths of."

"To us those are old technologies. And it's been fun teaching again, especially without exams to grade. Nan here has really tested me, intuitively grasping what I've explained and wanting to know more."

Everyone had been helping themselves to the food Aya had brought and coffee from the urn Radek had rigged. Elizabeth was on her second cup, enjoying the familiar taste. The local tea was good and gave a similar caffeine buzz but it just wasn't the same.

After eating, and a reminder from Aya as she left that they were expected at the council meeting before dinner, they all got back to work. John had joined them for lunch and stayed, watching Elizabeth as she deciphered the Ancient data base. She and Rodney made the same discovery at the same time, Elizabeth from the written archives, Rodney from the schematics.

"It's not just a tunnel…"

"It's a transporter shaft. Sheppard, get over here and see if you can turn it on, send a rock or something through. I need to monitor…"

"According to these records there's a series of shafts, linking all the areas that had settlements or industries."

John's interest peaked. Finally something they could use. They spent the rest of the afternoon testing the transporter system, first with rocks, then finally sending John through one of the tunnels he'd explored earlier.

"Tomorrow's op just got a lot easier, transport to the city end instead of an hour's hike." John announced as he appeared back in the main room. "Power's on at the other end too. "

"That could be a problem if any of the Ventuli notice light coming out of a sewer grate" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Right, right, I'm on it." Rodney said, punching at his laptop. Sam and Radek joined him and after several minutes of furious typing and mumblings they had shut down the power at the other end of the transporter shaft without turning off anything at their end.

The mustering point as ready as it could be for the next morning's raid, further study of the control room and mines on hold until after the operation was completed, they packed up and headed back to the main part of the camp just as the afternoon gong sounded. Elizabeth went to find Sari, to play with her until the final planning meeting, John tagging along.

Sari came running up then stopped, staring at her "mother". Elizabeth turned a puzzled look at John, then back to the girl. To her relief Sari provided the answer. "You dressed funny, mama."

"This uniform is how I dress where I come from. John and Tayla and Rodney wear them too."

"All the time?"

"No, just when we're working. And only the people who work with me wear these uniforms, they're special." That seemed to satisfy the child, though Elizabeth realized there would be many such conversations in their future. They spent a pleasant hour playing with Sari and telling her stories. Just before the meeting Keller stopped by to let Elizabeth know that Chem had a healthy baby sister.

"I had to do a c-section. She'll be uncomfortable for a while but both mother and daughter are doing fine. It did get a bit awkward when Rena insisted that she wanted to name her daughter for the doctor who'd saved both their lives. I finally convinced her to go with Kelley. I'd like to come back here in a week or so, check on them. And Master Cizar has asked me to consult on several cases."

"That will be up to Colonel Carter. I don't know what my status is, exactly. I'm sure I'll need to go back to Earth for debriefing, convince the powers that be to let me adopt Sari. After that…?"

Jennifer covered her embarrassment by mumbling something about getting cleaned up and rushing off. John simply put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, drawing her to his side.

No one slept much that night. Sam and Tayla bunked in with Elizabeth. By unspoken agreement they settled in the middle of her tent with their sleeping bags over their shoulders like blankets, playing cards and talking softly so as not to wake Sari, until the last candle sputtered out and they finally allowed themselves a few hours rest.

The encampment was startled awake at 0500 by the sound of reveille blasting from the Marines' camp. The Atlantis personnel had all set the alarms on their watches and Elizabeth and John had promised to wake Zeb and Aya who would rouse the others. Now all the children were awake too, many of the younger ones scared by the noise. Someone was going to find him or her self permanently on graveyard shift duty for that stunt.

By 0530 the Atlantis contingent, Zeb's "Minute Men", and Aya and the other village leaders had gathered at the entrance to the mine. It was left to Elizabeth to give the final pep talk.

"You all know your objectives. We have surprise on our side. With luck and skill we can end the Ventuli's hold on this planet and the majority of its population with little if any loss of life. There is risk, but as a countryman of mine said long ago – 'I know not what course others may take, but as for me, give me liberty, or give me death.'"

John stopped Elizabeth before she took her place leading one of the teams. "Tom Paine, huh?"

"Seemed appropriate."

"I still wish you'd stay behind, coordinate the operation form here." He knew she wouldn't change her mind but felt he had to at least try.

"John, we've had this discussion already. I have to go. This is my fight too. And I'm the only one who knows the layout of the Archives building."

He'd assigned Ronan to accompany her team and hoped for the best. Zalenka would stay in the control room to monitor everything. Operation Minute Man was underway.

Zeb's people had been split into two groups. Half were sent ahead to capture the last of the farms still under Ventuli control and guard the Stargate, backed up by a cloaked jumper.

The main operation was a series of objectives, each dependent on the previous one's success. First, John, Rodney and Tayla transported in, then separated, each taking one Marine and one "Minute Man". Their objectives were to disable any Guard patrols in the town and lookouts on the walls.

Then Elizabeth's team. Their targets were the Archives Building and Town Hall. The Archives were taken quickly and quietly. This early in the morning only the cook/housekeeper and her two assistants were awake and they were more than happy to let Elizabeth and her troops take control of the building. One shot from Ronan's gun and the remaining workers were soon released from their locked dormitory. They were left to eat, dress and prepare the main library and dormitory as holding areas for the Ventuli civilians who would be brought in by the rest of the Populi forces, and the Zat and stunner equipped Marines accompanying them, as the final stage.

The Town Hall was a much more difficult objective. Like the Archives it had no rear entrance. The two buildings were separated by a walled in garden, a covered walkway along the facades the only connection. The doors from the buildings to the garden were kept locked from the inside. Elizabeth and her team waited in the shadows under the colonnade for the double click on her radio signaling that the bulk of the Atlantis forces, led by Carter, were in place to take the Guard Barracks across the square. One minute later both teams moved, simultaneously stunning the sentries at the main entrances before they could alert other Guardsmen in either building.

Captain Marshall and a squad of Marines had been positioned to infiltrate from the rear of the Barracks at the same time as the others hit the main entrances. As Carter's team was splitting into twos, some to sweep the rooms opening from the main entrance, the rest heading to the second floor, they heard several loud pops, then automatic weapons fire coming from the back of the building. The element of surprise having been lost the teams ran through both buildings, stunning anyone they came across. Several of the Guardsmen managed to grab muskets or pistols, but in the confusion most of their shots went astray.

They had both buildings secured before any of those they'd stunned regained consciousness. While Elizabeth and Sam set up a Command Center in the Town Hall Marines, assisted by workers from the Archives, sorted the Guardsmen and the few town officials from the workers, securing the Ventuli with plastic binders, checking everyone for injuries. Then came the hard part, waiting.

By 0830 it was all over. The Senior Town Officials and Guard Officers had been surprised in their homes, many still in bed or just sitting down to breakfast. They were escorted to the council chamber in the Town Hall and left to wait under guard, separated from the rank and file Guardsmen and low level bureaucrats who were confined to the Barracks' Mess. The remaining Ventuli civilians were brought to the Archives building, though the children were soon sent into the gardens to play, watched by several other teenagers who'd transported in with the Populi leaders.

It was then that the morning's second small SNAFU occurred. A few of the newly liberated workers congregated in the Town Square began shouting, demanding revenge against those who had caused them to be kidnapped and put to work against their will. Unfortunately this happened just as Elizabeth was telling the Ventuli officials that no one would be harmed, that the only purpose of their coup was to put an end to the forced labor and give those who'd been taken the change to return to their homes and lives. Leaving Aya to continue to outline their intentions Elizabeth and Sam hurried out into the Square.

John and his team stood under the colonnade, weapons in hand, preventing anyone from entering the building. John looked at Elizabeth, tapping his P-90. At her nod he shot a short burst into the air, quieting the crowd.

"My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Like you I was captured by the bounty hunters, brought here against my will. But I was lucky. I was helped to escape into the countryside. And we" indicating John and the others "have a motto, never leave anyone behind. It took time, but my colleagues found me. And when they learned of how I, how we all, had come to be here they extended that principle to include all of you. We will help any who want to return to their previous homes to do so. Or you can stay here, bring your families, build a better life. This planet has farms and orchards waiting to be reclaimed, abundant fish and game, minerals that my people are eager to trade for. The Wraith believe it is a dead world. Take your revenge by creating new, prosperous lives, not directly against the Ventuli. Remember they will now have to work for a living too. We took great care to avoid casualties this morning. Let this bloodless coup remain bloodless."

Elizabeth held her breath, hoping her words had gotten through. John grinned at her, holding his thumb up in a "you did good" gesture. Finally, after a lot of mumbling and whispered conversations, a man Elizabeth recognized as the apothecary spoke up. "Fine words, and much to think on. For a long while I cursed those who forced me here. But I have not seen a Wraith in all my time here. My wife is from a different planet than I, our children have know no other home. I welcome my returned freedom, including the freedom to be paid for my powders and pills. Well paid." His last comment broke the tension. Heads nodded, people started talking among themselves. Elizabeth let herself relax for a moment, one crisis averted, then headed back inside, hoping the Ventuli officials had heard her speech. John followed. Carter could deal with the inevitable questions; he was eager to see Elizabeth take the big shots down a peg or two.

**************************

The long day finally ended with Carter and most of the Atlantis personnel returning to the City. She recorded a short message to be sent to the SGC in the morning's transmission, just that Dr. Weir had been found and was well, detailed report to follow. By then Elizabeth, and John, who'd refused to leave without her, his team following his lead, would have returned. And if she was lucky Jack would be on the other end of the wormhole to hear their reports.

Elizabeth had needed to spend one last night as part of the community she'd unexpectedly become a member of, to say good bye properly. And psych herself up for the inevitable grilling that awaited her return. It had felt good, hammering out the preliminary agreements concerning trade, property rights, even an interim governing structure with representatives of the Populi, Ventuli and recently freed workers. Now she just had to convince the IOA. She wasn't expecting much more than token resistance, though, given the amount of naquadah and the Ancient tech they'd gained access to.

She was more concerned about personal matters, primarily Sari. Aya had confirmed, speaking awkwardly into the video camera, that Elizabeth had adopted the orphaned girl in accordance with their local customs and that they'd always expected her to take Sari with her if she ever left. The SGC had arranged for Dr. Frazier to adopt Cassie, so it wasn't as if she'd be setting a precedent. But, after all the debriefings were over and the paperwork completed, would they allow her to return to Atlantis with Sari? For that matter, would she have a job to return to?

But everything would work out in time. For now she was just looking forward to going home, to coffee and junk food and computer solitaire, to introducing Sari to all the wonders of Atlantis. And Earth- her mother and Sedge; Ice Cream, Dr. Seuss, Santa Clause. She might even let John follow through on his promise of a ride on a Ferris Wheel.


End file.
